


Just What You Need

by mme_riphaldin



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mme_riphaldin/pseuds/mme_riphaldin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has some advice that eventually proves beneficial to Remus. mainly Remus/Lily friendship, with some Remus/Tonks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What You Need

"Knut for your thoughts?"

"Oh, I charge a Sickle at least."

Lily chuckled. She had been wary of interrupting Remus' silence ("Don't disturb the brooding lycanthrope, Lils," Sirius had warned) but was, as usual, glad she had. They had been so close, at Hogwarts, but life had driven them apart recently with stints at the Ministry for her and even more dangerous missions for him.

"Ah, who knows. Maybe I'll knock down the price. How've you been?"

"Good."

"Good."

Wary of falling into a too comfortable silence, she poked him after a few seconds. "Oi, Lupin. Don't ignore the question. What's going on in that furry little head of yours?"

Chuckling, Remus replied, "Not much. Well...I worry. About everything. Whenever I'm away, I can't help but wonder... you know, who will still be here when I return. With mum and dad gone, this – this is family, this is home, and I—"

"Remus."

"Yes, Lily?"

"You need a girl."

Remus snorted. "Of course. How simple. I'll just choose one of the hundreds that surround me in droves... we set up house in the country, lots of little children running around... it'll be great, Lily, just grand."

She pouted. He laughed.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but really, having endured almost a decade of hearing the same thing from Padfoot and Prongs and even occasionally Wormtail, well, to hear it from you is-"

"Clearly a sign that we're right!"

Remus started at the volume of her voice. "Lily, really, I'm fine, I'm-"

"Bloody lonely. Don't pretend it's not true. James and I have got each other, Sirius is too much of a flirt to need someone steady, and Wormtail... well, he's beside the point. Just think about it, Remus. Please?"

And because she looked so sad, so concerned for him, he nodded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

"Rubbish. I charge a Galleon at least." And although his mind began to change course and ponder inflation, two lips most delightfully distracted him. Who knew ears were so sensitive?

As his face became buried in blue locks, he thought it was very good she was not actively seeking an answer to her question. Despite her beloved form in his arms, Remus found his mind somewhat occupied with a different witch. It had taken years, but he did have to admit that she was quite right.

_Know-it-all_, he thought, with unconvincing venom. Because with results like these, it was hard to stay mad.


End file.
